Spirited Away 2 His Eyes
by teddiilove3157
Summary: Chihiro has forgotten the spirit world and everything in it after seven long years of suffering. But when Haku enrolls in her school and wants to take her back to the spirit world permanently, will she accept? And most importantly, will she remember her friends and adventures in the spirit world? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Spirited away but I do own my creativity!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please don't judge me too harshly. Also I've been hearing of stories that have been stolen. If you want to publish my story somewhere else, I deserve the right to gain credit for that story. Thank you! Now, onto the story!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One

The soft, summer breeze swept across her rosy cheeks. The clickity clack of her shoes echoed across the large stone halls of the abandoned station. The bright light ahead grew as she glided toward the entrance with graceful steps.

Suddenly, the light overwhelmed her until she was in a large field of grass, so peaceful, so quiet.

_"I knew it! It's an abandoned theme park."_

Chihiro gasped. Was that what this place was? An abandoned, theme park? Where did this memory come from? And why did this place feel so familiar? Had she been here before?

_No, impossible,_ Chihiro thought. _This is the first time I've been here._

"Chihiro, wake up you stupid brat!"

Chihiro groaned.

"Chihiro! You're such a useless piece of garbage. You have a lot of work to do before school," Chihiro's mother spat, "You better get up or you'll have to answer to your father!"

This woke Chihiro up almost immediately. Her father was a very scary man and he despised Chihiro. He only paid attention to his money and work. He was the president of a very successful business and had very powerful friends in the business career. He had the power to shut down almost any business with the snap of his fingers. Chihiro feared him more than anything else.

Her mother was very strict and hated doing work. Although she had the ability to hire as many maids and butlers she wanted to work in there mansion, she preferred torturing her daughter and making her do all the work herself. Her mother was the CEO of the same business her father ran. After marrying the president, all of the attention got to her head. She never had anything less than $5 million dollars in her purse and she refused to lift a finger to help anyone.

Chihiro slid off her bed and crawled to her closet. Although her parents hated her, Chihiro still lived in the life of luxury. Her room was as big as a football field. Her king sized bed had soft velvet covers and a large canopy hanging overhead. On the side of the wall lay a huge window overlooking the city and two couch chairs for people to chat. Her room was lit by a gigantic crystal chandelier that hung over her room.

Her closet wasn't much smaller. She had an entire room for her hundreds of pairs of shoes and another one for her purses. Her millions of designer clothes hung waiting to be worn. Chihiro picked a silk shirt that fit her perfect hourglass figure and a black miniskirt that matched her expensive leather purse. She chose high heels with straps that ran around her feet. She put on the slightest touch of makeup making her look even more beautiful than she already was. She tied her hair up with a purple hair band and left a few tendrils of hair down to frame her face.

After she was done, she slipped her schoolwork and books into her bag and ran out her bedroom door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

~RING!~

The students of Chihiro's private school scurried toward their classrooms after slamming their lockers shut. Chihiro sighed from exhaustion after cooking and cleaning for her family. She met up with her best friend Ayako on their way to class.

"So Chihiro, how was this morning? You look pretty in that outfit! How did you do your hair? Can I come over to your house after school? Did you have trouble on your homework. Hey isn't Ryuu the cutest guy on campus?" Ayako exclaimed.

As usual Ayako wouldn't stop talking the entire walk to class. "See you later." She said.

I took my seat and class started. "Class, we have a new student starting today. Please make him feel welcome to Sea Deloros High. Haku, please come inside to meet your new classmates."

A tall boy with piercing sea green eyes and Dark shoulder-length hair entered the classroom. Chihiro's eyes widened. She jumped out of her chair. "Haku!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So how was it? Was it a little too detailed? If it was I'm sorry. Anyways R+R! I hope you liked my story. I promise i won't discontinue this series.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Spirited Away but I do own my creativity!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So I know it's only been a few hours but I love writing. And thank you to my first reviewer, amuxikuto123. I'll shut up and let you read now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Chihiro, please sit down and don't interrupt," called Mrs. Hokkaido.

"Yes Ma'am!" Chihiro slowly took her seat as everyone stared at her. "I'm sorry."

"You may continue Haku."

"Thank you. Hello, my name is Haku. Please help me get used to this new school and I hope to make lot's of new friends here." said Haku.

"Welcome to the class," said Mrs. Hokkaido. "Please take the empty seat next to Chihiro."

"Yes Ma'am." Haku walked towards the seat. As he sat down he glanced at Chihiro. _Chihiro, how are you. Do you even remember me, _thought Haku.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Isn't the new guy cute?" exclaimed Ayako. "I think I'm in love."

"He's okay." Chihiro chewed her lunch slowly. She was sure she had seen Haku before but when, where?

Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Excuse me, may I sit here?" Chihiro's head shot up. There standing right in front of her was Haku. She was too shocked to answer but Ayako was glad to fill in. "Of course you can!" she squeaked. "I'm Ayako and this is my good friend Chihiro. And that guy is..."

Ayako's voice disappeared as Chihiro stared at Haku. _He looks so familiar, _she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a shake on her arm. "Huh? I didn't hear the question" She said.

"I was just going to ask if Haku could come with us to your house after school." She explained. "So can we?"

Chihiro thought it over until she finally said, "Sure, why not?"

"Great!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm home!" Chihiro called. Of course there was no answer. Chihiro's parents were at work making more money to waste on clothes and shoes. "Well my parents aren't home. Let's go to my room."

"Haku don't you love this house? It's so big! Chihiro's parents are like filthy rich. Where did you used to live? Do you miss your old home? Do you have a girlfriend? If you had to choose would you be a tiger or a dragon?" Ayako babbled on. "Wait till you see Chihiro's room! It's my favorite part of this house! And did you know…

Haku just smiled politely as the group walked into Chihiro's room. "Well here we are!" exclaimed Chihiro. She asked one of the only maids in the house to serve some tea and joined in the conversation. "So Haku, where did you live before you came here?" she asked.

"I lived far but not too far if you took the right road." He answered simply.

"What do you mean by that?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"Just a riddle I like to tell," Haku explained. "Chihiro, may I borrow you for a second?"

"Huh? Um, sure." She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So how was it. Sorry it was kinda short. But I'll update soon. R+R


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Spirited Away but I do own my creativity!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well here's my next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So um, why did you want to see me?" Chihiro asked.

"Chihiro, do you remember me?" Haku asked. "What about Lin, Yubaba, maybe even Boh?"

"Haku, what are you talking about?" I've never met you before today!"

"Then why did you call out to me when I entered the classroom?" demanded Haku.

"I…I," Chihiro stuttered.

Haku grabbed her shoulders. "Look me in the eye and try to remember!" He cried. "And don't forget, Chihiro, I'm a friend."

Chihiro gasped. _And don't forget Chihiro, I', a friend._ Where had that line come from?

"Chihiro, do you remember?" Haku was desperate.

Suddenly, flashbacks of her adventures in the spirit world appeared in Chihiro's mind. "I…I remember. I remember everything."

Haku broke into a smile. "You remember!" he cried. He squeezed her until Chihiro thought her lungs had popped.

"Um, dying here!" she squeaked.

"Oh sorry. Let's go back to your friend over there." He said.

"Yeah. We should do that." She answered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Ayako left Haku said, "Come back with me to the spirit world. We all miss you. Even Yubaba. She says she wants your good luck back. Will you go back with me?"

It had started to rain. Haku looked out and said, "The spirits are angry that I left. I have to go back soon. So are you going to come?"

"I, I wish I could but my parents.."

"I know the way your parents treat you Chihiro. You're just using that as an excuse to stay. I know that you're scared but there's nothing to be scared of. If you return to the bathhouse, you'll be happy. Lin would be like a sister to you and I would always protect you. Please, just go with me." Haku was practically begging.

Chihiro sighed. "All right, but at least let me pack my things."

So Haku waited for Chihiro to finish packing and when she was finally done, he said, "We need to go now before your parents come home."

"Then what are we waiting for."

So Haku led the way to the tunnel and across the field of grass until the bathhouse finally appeared as big and sturdy as ever.

"Ah", Chihiro sighed, "I'm back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sooooo? Did you like it? Keep on the lookout for updates! And don't forget to R+R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so I just wanted to say that you have been really supportive and as I said from the beginning I promise I won't discontinue this series. Thank you all so much once again. I'll shut up now. Ejnoy! :)

* * *

Chihiro breathed in the crisp evening air. The lanterns began to light behind her as the bathhouse came to life. "I can't believe this is real! I don't know how I ever forgot a place like this." Beneath the bridge, the train passed. Chihiro watched it go from both sides just like the first time she had come here.

"Well, let's go inside. Yubaba will be waiting for you," Haku said.

"Okay, just one question. Why are you still here? I thought you quit being Yubaba's apprentice. Did something happen?" Chihiro questioned.

"It's a long story," Haku sighed, "I'll tell you after we face Yubaba."

So on they went through multiple elevators and crowding employees shocked to see the return of their old friend. Some would jump out of the crowd to hug her while others pinched their nose at the human stench. Finally, Haku and Chihiro reached the top floor. Chihiro readied herself for the doorknocker's insults but when she looked toward where it should be, there was nothing there. Just an empty area on the door. _Strange, _she thought.

Even more surprising was when Haku opened the doors with out knocking and just entered as if he were the one in charge instead of Yubaba. "Come on Chihiro."

As the two entered the final door, Chihiro expected the nasty, witch Yubaba to be seated on her usual seat but the entire room was completely different than she remembered. Instead of being darkly lit, the office would be bright and cheery during the day because the curtains would let in the sunlight. The tiny desk Yubaba usually sat behind was replace with one made of glass that ran around leaving an open space in the back for someone to enter and exit the semicircle. The fire crackled in the fire place, the only thing that looked the same. Chihiro ran into Boh's room shocked by what she saw. Instead of the pile of pillows in front of the room there was a dresser that was neat and organized. The bed was neatly made with soft sheets. The room had changed completely. Nothing was the same. "Haku, what happened to this place and where's Yubaba?"

Haku sat down on a swivel chair behind the desk. _Strange._ "Chihiro, remember how you asked me why I was still here?" Chihiro nodded "I did leave the bathhouse for a while but I came back to visit Lin and accidentally met Yubaba as well. When she said she wanted me to take over the bathhouse, I was shocked at her statement. When I asked her why she said, 'be careful.' For some reason, these words made me shiver. After about a month or so, I found a piece of paper that had three simple letters written down. C. Y. S. I pondered over these words for a while. I threw the letter onto a candle out of frustration, the piece of paper burned until it formed into the words curse your soul. Soon, I found myself very ill. Lin nursed me to health and when I had fully recovered, I searched everywhere for the source of this curse, After I finally found the answer, I removed the curse immediately and as for the source...he wore a dark veil that covered his face. We battled each other until he said 'We will meet again,' and just disappeared. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but I didn't want you to worry too much."

Chihiro didn't say anything for a while. Finally, she said, "Well I'm glad you removed the curse and as for the bathhouse, I knew you were destined for great things. I'm happy for you." She smiled.

"Now as for where you'll be staying, you will stay in my room. Every day, you will go down to work with Lin and join me for dinner up here. Here's your contract, and don't worry, your name stays."

"I'll sleep in y..your room?" she stuttered.

"Yes now get some rest. I'll send for you when dinner's ready."

"O...okay." And she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! How about a round of applause for updating so quickly. This chapter has a little bit of fluff. Look forward to it. Now onto the story!

* * *

Chihiro was exhausted. She crawled into the king size bed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately. In her dream, Haku was standing on a high cliff. He was dueling a man wearing a dark veil. "I'll show you my face before I send you off to your doom!" he hissed. He began to unwrap his veil. As he uncovered his face...

"Chihiro wake up." Haku nudged Chihiro gently. "It's time for dinner."

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open. She slowly slid off the bed, her eyes wide. "Haku..."

"Yes Chihiro?"

"Never mind. It's, it's nothing."

For dinner, Haku had ordered many delicacies, such as lobster, yam, and for dessert, a lava cake. Even so, Chihiro ate very little. "What's wrong Chihiro? You seem upset."

Chihiro just shook her head. "It's nothing. I think I'll just go back to bed." She stood up to leave but Haku caught her by the arm. "Haku..."

Before she could say anything else, Haku leaned forward and kissed her. Chihiro's eyes widened. He pulled away after a few seconds. "Now, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I, I," Chihiro took a deep breath. "I had a dream, about the man with his face masked and you. The two of you were fighting each other. He was winning but before he did he said that he would show you his face before you died. You woke me up before I could see his face."

Haku was shocked. "Go to bed. I'll figure this out." And with that he left the room.

* * *

An hour passed, then two. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. After another hour passed, Haku finally entered the room. Chihiro shut her eyes before he saw her. Haku watched Chihiro for awhile before he pressed his lips against her forehead and slept on the couch.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. I know it kinda sucked and it was short but the next one will reveal some old friends. Look forward to it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long but I had some "technical difficulties" meaning I was too lazy to write. Anyways, I hope this isn't as boring as the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning had no excitement. Haku had woken up early and left until evening. Chihiro was cleaning when a sudden flash of light appeared before Chihiro eyes. When the smoke cleared, a beautiful lady stood in front of Chihiro. "Are you the human that everyone's been talking about?"

"Um yes?" Chihiro replied.'

"A message from Master Haku." The lady handed Chihiro a letter. "He will send you the transportation to his castle." A flash of light blinded Chihiro's eyes and the stranger was gone.

Chihiro opened the letter.

_"Chihiro, I have gone to the cliff you have mentioned in your dreams. That cliff is actually the most dangerous place of the Spirit World. Even the strongest spirit would lose his/her power to an evil source that lives in a cave there. They call him "Masked One" obviously because he masks his face but also because he has mastered many dangerous powers. Even now, his true powers haven't been revealed. I will send you a horse that will lead you to my underwater palace. There you will learn of my plans."_

_Your's truly,_

_Haku._

* * *

So what do you think? The next chapter will show Haku's plan and the masked one's true intentions. (I think) Well R+R and bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been writing in a long time but I was busy with "stuff."

Anyways, I read over this series and I realized that it really is moving too fast so I have decided to restart the story. If you want to read it just look for Spirited Away 2 Never Let Go okay?

Happy reading!


End file.
